Hopeless
by TheUpperEastSide
Summary: Finn Hudson has a reputation that rivals her own and an ability to invoke feelings in her she's never had before. He terrifies her and captivates her all in the span of one encounter, and something about the way he makes her feel sparks buried memories from a past she wishes could just stay buried and she doesn't want to remember. AU.


**A/N: Now this one is all planned out and with me having a week off this week, I plan to have to this finished within no time at all. **

**This is slightly different than anything I've done before – it's my first M rated fic – for more reasons than one. Whilst it starts off quite fluffy, it will get darker as the chapters go on. **

**I'm warning you now; do not read if bad boys, child abuse, drugs or violence offend you. This is also based off of one of my favourite books.**

* * *

**Sunday, October 28****th****, 2012. 7:29 pm. **

Rachel stood as she looked down at the bed, holding her breath in attempt to stop the sounds that were escalating from deep within her throat.

She would not cry. She would not cry.

Slowing sinking to her knees, she placed her hands on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers over the yellow stars poured across the deep blue background of the comforter. She stared at the stars until they began to blur from the tears that clouded her vision.

She squeezed her eyes shut and buried her head into the bed, grabbing fistfuls of the blanket. Her shoulders began to shake as the sobs that she had been trying to contain violently broke out of her. With one swift movement, she stood, screamed and ripped the blanket off the bed, throwing it across the room.

She balled her fists and frantically looked around the room for something else to throw. She grabbed the pillows off of the bed and chucked them at the refection in the mirror of the girl she no longer knew. Rachel watched as the girl in the mirror stared back at her, sobbing pathetically. The weakness of her tears infuriated her. They began to run towards each other until their fists collided against the glass, smashing the mirror.

Rachel gripped the edge of the dresser and pushed it sideways, letting out a scream that had been pent up for way too long. When the dresser came to rest on his back, she ripped open the drawers and threw the contents across the room, spinning and throwing and kicking anything in her path.

She grabbed the blue curtain panels and yanked them until the rod snapped and the curtain fell around her. She reached to the boxes piled high in the corner and, without even knowing what's inside, took the top one of and threw it across the room with as much force as her five foot, two-inch frame could master.

"I hate you." She cried. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

She's throwing whatever she can find in front of her and every time she opens her mouth to scream, she tasted the salt from the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

Finn's arms suddenly engulfed her from behind and gripped her so tightly that she became jerked and tossed and screamed some more until her actions are no longer thought out. They're just actions.

"Stop." He said calmly into her ear, unwilling to release her. She hears him, but she pretends not to. Or she just doesn't care. She continues to struggle against his grasp but he only tightens his grip.

"Don't touch me." Rachel yelled at the top of her lungs, clawing at his arms but again, it didn't faze him.

_Don't touch me. Please, please, please. _

The small voice echoed in her mind as she became limp in his arms. She became weaker as her tears grew stronger, consuming her.

She was weak and she was letting _him _win.

Finn loosened his grip around her and placed his hands on her shoulders, then turned her around to face him.

Rachel melted against his chest from exhaustion and defeat, taking fistfuls of his shirt as she sobbed, her cheek pressed against his heart. He placed his hand on the back of her head and lowered his mouth to her ear.

"Rachel." His voice was steady and unaffected. "You need to leave. Now."

**A/N: Confused? I'm guessing so, but the next chapter take place two months earlier and continues leading up to this point. **

**The characters may seem slightly OOC at times, but considering what I'm putting them through, It's no shock. **

**Review. **


End file.
